Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~
|Last = Hello! Project 2009 Winter 2009 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu 2010 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ (Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER 革命元年～ Hello!チャンプル～) was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 19 to August 9, 2009. Former units were revived with new members on this occasion, and they were collectively referred to as Chanpuru (チャンプル) units. The DVD was released on November 4, 2009 and sold a total of 10,483 copies. Tracklist #OPENING #Guruguru JUMP #Piriri to Yukou! #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC #aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #Omakase♪Guardian - Guardians 4 #Minimoni. Jakenpyon! - Shin Minimoni #MC #Sekai wa Summer Party - Mano Erina (with S/mileage) #Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu - ℃-ute #Seishun Bus Guide - Berryz Koubou #MC #Nanchatte Ren'ai - Morning Musume #Shouganai Yume Oibito - Morning Musume #MC #Debut! ~Koisuru Kado ni wa Fuku Kitaru~ - Junjun, Linlin, Ice Creamusume #Yume to Genjitsu - Aa! #Pira! Otome no Negai - Petitmoni V #MC #Heya to Y Shirt to Watashi - Tanaka Reina #Umbrella - Tanpopo# #MY BOY - Buono! #JUMP #MC #Cosmos - Takahashi Ai #ONLY YOU - Zoku v-u-den #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - ZYX-α #DIAMONDS - High-King #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - High-King #MC #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #MC #Resonant Blue - Morning Musume #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai jan! #Koko ni Iruzee! #MC #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! Featured Members *MC: *Navigator: Inaba Atsuko *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami **2nd Gen: Komine Momoka **3rd Gen: Kikkawa Yuu **4th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **6th Gen: Sato Ayano **7th Gen: Hirano Tomomi, Katsuta Rina *Ice Creamusume (8/1 onwards) **Shenshen **Anchii **Youko **Reirei *Aa! **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi **Saho Akari *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *Guardians 4 **Mitsui Aika **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako *High-King **Takahashi Ai **Tanaka Reina **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Maeda Yuuka *Petitmoni V **Mano Erina **Nakajima Saki **Hagiwara Mai *Shin Minimoni **Linlin **Fukuda Kanon **Takeuchi Akari **Miyamoto Karin *S/mileage **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Ogawa Saki *Tanpopo# **Kamei Eri **Mitsui Aika **Kumai Yurina **Okai Chisato *Zoku v-u-den **Junjun **Michishige Sayumi **Sugaya Risako *ZYX-α **Niigaki Risa **Umeda Erika **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Kusumi Koharu **Wada Ayaka **Ogawa Saki Concert Schedule Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 10,483 Trivia *Hagiwara Mai is absent from the filmed concert due to being ill. Gallery AW-KGHC.jpg|Wada Ayaka YK-KCHC.jpg|Kumai Yurina External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2009 Concerts Category:2009 DVDs Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts